


Be Brave

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: They are students in an university of Arts and Performances.There are small things of their youths.青春裡的那些枝微末節閃閃發光，宛若吉光片羽。Lee know为中心的故事，但是这个故事开始的时候他已经离校毕业，不再是大学生。接续的YOUTH Ch2李旻浩离校去参加巡演之后。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 虽然本篇归类于Mature，主因为内容相关偏于成熟，不过没有任何性爱场景 。
> 
> 2\. 本篇因为LeeKnow已经毕业，所以认识新的角色(原创)，他们占了不少篇幅。

异国夜晚，

李旻浩穿着休闲宽松T恤与牛仔裤，正在饭店阳台吹风，满天的星斗，秋季晚风吹拂。

他带着几分慵懒啜饮杯中的透明液体，再滑开手机。

SB & JS & LK & HJ 四人对话

_JS <_ _照片_ _> _ _知城和铉辰的自拍大头合照_

他选按相机对着自己的左手按下拍照键。

_LK: <_ _照片_ _> _ _夜景与左手_

「Lee，在做什么？不跟大家一起玩吗？」

A手上拿着两只高脚杯，杯内酒红液体随着他走来的脚步微微晃动。

A几乎是可以说是头放荡尤物，身形胸腰臀比例傲人，强壮又治艳，不分男女几乎没有人能抗拒那致命等级的吸引力，A知道这一点，而且拿这能力优游玩乐，所以在最开始认识时A凑过来吻他，根本没有考虑过他会拒绝，被他狠狠揍了一拳，然后两人不知何时开始，A会像这样跑来找他聊天。

A伸出手将一杯红酒递给他，他摇摇头，拿起放在矮桌上的玻璃杯晃了晃，冰块在透明液体里沉降。

A把红酒杯都放在矮桌上，倚靠在阳台的矮墙上，嘴角上扬，「伏特加？这么烈，不到厅里跟大家一起说说话？ 」

厅里放着与演出截然不同的音乐类型，蓝调抒情，慵懒而舒缓。

「累了，而且我没办法像你们这般放纵。」

「我知道你一心想着你的little boy，这么忠心，来，乖狗狗握手手。」A伸出右手掌心朝上示意他将手放上来。

旻浩一掌拍开，「呀，我可不是狗，忠心个鬼，而且哪来的little boy。」

A上身往后仰超过矮墙，惊人的柔软幅度，看着满天的星星。

「我随便猜的，依你的反应看来，没八成也有九成。」

「像你这样纵情，前个礼拜跟B玩，上周跟C玩，结果你看这几天B跟C玩在一块儿，你就只能跑来跟我说话。」

他伸手将A拉起，示意危险。

A笑弯了绝美的眼，「我知道啊，我们彼此都知道这件事，纯粹身体需求不谈感情，说不定下个礼拜我们就可以三人行，怎么样要加入吗？」A挑眉轻佻说着。

A见旻浩翻了个白眼一脸嫌恶，不以为意，看见他手中的手机，「又在传照片？」

「嗯。」

「能够遇到一个让我愿意忠心的人，对我来说根本不可能。如果我有一天真的遇到，我想那就是爱了。你要好好珍惜。」

A突然拿起他的玻璃杯，狠狠的吞落一大口。没有预期的火辣，只是冰凉冷冽的水。

「哇，Lee，这不是酒，只是水，伪装的很真啊。」A呀然失笑。

A看着旻浩骤然无语的愣住，拍拍他的肩，「别担心，我不会说出去的。」拿起两杯红酒，走回厅内。

独留在阳台上的旻浩额前浏海随风吹动。

=========

初冬，树梢已光秃秃，墨黑的枝枒，等待白雪的降临。

真夜里远方天边已是微微亮，

韩知城刚从灿的公寓离开，重型摩托车穿梭在安静栉比鳞次大楼中间的道路，最后弯进小巷弄停在停车格里，他停车，在黑夜与白昼的交界里发出轻微咖咖的声响。

韩知城边脱下全罩安全帽边踏着楼梯走往他那小小的套房，房门前微微昏黄灯光下有一人影，低头双臂盘胸，水蓝蓬松毛茸茸大衣，第一眼看起来像怪兽电力公司里的真人尺寸玩偶。

那人闻声抬头，高挺的鼻梁大眼睛浓密睫毛，在昏黄灯光下深刻的阴影，耳畔垂坠金属耳饰微微发亮，单边的唇角上扬，高冷略带疏离。

知城几乎不敢置信，立刻冲上前去。

「旻浩哥。你回来了。」旻浩一被知城抱住，那原本疏离冷淡的表情急速融化，两颊颧骨肌上扬，甚至透出了点傻气，格格地笑出了声。

「知城，要一起去束草镇吗？」

冬季的海边，人很少，海景辽阔苍茫，他们俩跑到沙滩上拍照，然后再冲到小摊喝热汤温暖冻寒的身躯，然后再跑去海边。

知城的笑靥在美丽的冬阳下闪闪发光灿烂的宛若珍宝，旻浩说不出他心中的感受。

「傻了？」知城轻拍了一下旻浩的头，笑着跑走，他追上去。

晚餐是寒夜里的海鲜火锅，港湾小店拉门外可见寂静冬夜里的船与海，两人盘腿坐在矮桌前，品尝美味的热汤。

两人间总有聊不完的话题，热汤蒸气弥漫中旻浩略有些恍惚。

莫名的很聊得来，好像不管做什么事情都很合拍，对于他的乱七八糟四次元总是能够接话，从最一开始的时候他就很喜欢这个性子活泼腾闹话多又有趣的男孩。

所以那夜，他参加舞团巡回前的送行宴，他们俩人续摊继续到另一间酒吧喝酒，天南地北的乱谈，不知为何话题逐渐走他的性经验。知城瞪大双眼满脸的好奇，突然说想要尝试，最开始是玩笑嬉闹，有种敢不敢游戏的气氛，一起回到他公寓卧室，闹着玩的浅浅试探，本以为会一半就退缩，没想到边笑边认真，羞赧与笑闹混着欲望，乱七八糟的最后一发不可收拾。

然后他就去参加舞团的巡回，聊天群组或是双人对话里，总是不知道该说些什么才好，那么就用照片来带代替文字吧。

派对，本来是没有机会参加，但是挨不过知城讲了快一个月，左乔右挪挤出了空档，那晚没想到更是激烈，喜悦与欢快，像是每个细胞都在欢唱。或许A说得没错，他被这男孩驯养，只是他是猫不是狗，被摸摸下巴就会开心的呼噜，开心的磨蹭在大腿上打滚。

旻浩忍不住握了一下他身边男孩的手，他转脸来，脸颊鼓鼓塞满着食物，一脸疑惑。

他伸手指触摸了一下那鼓起的脸颊，呵呵呵的笑了起来。

老公寓，

落地窗外一轮明月，铉辰正洗好澡出来，门铃声突然响起。

开门，门外的美艳男子一席浅蓝毛茸茸大衣，嘴角轻扬。

「旻浩哥～～」铉辰一声几乎惨叫的激动高呼。

旻浩获得一个飞扑拥抱，铉辰笑得乱七八糟，拉着他的手摇来晃去。

铉辰坐餐桌滑手机，旻浩正从浴室走出，裸着上身，灰长棉裤，用毛巾擦揉湿漉漉的头发，走到餐桌前倒水。

「天啊，旻浩哥，我真挺想念现在这个时刻。」

「啊？」

「没什么，巡回结束了，哥你接下来是？」

「应该会暂时待在韩国，我也很久没回老家一趟了。」

旻浩举杯喝水。

「嗯，你呢，FLOW舞团这个舞团评价蛮好的。」他拉开铉辰身边的椅子，坐落。「FLOW舞团的基本练习，要不等等带我试一次？」

「我遇到瓶颈了。」铉辰了当直说。

「喔。焦躁无力不安？看来你前一阵子突然一下子学到太多东西，消化不良。」旻浩把水杯放回桌面。

「哇，哥你厉害，这么懂。」

旻浩看着铉辰，眨了眨眼，嘴开又合起，最终，嘴角上扬淡淡地说，「最近，很累吧？」

「还好。」铉辰神色复杂，嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，旻浩轻叹口气，伸手捏了捏铉辰的肩。

两人看着眼前的练舞区，昏黄灯光柔和无声的晕开，将矮桌与音响在木头地板拉出浅而长的阴影，落地窗外的夜景灯光微微洒落，墙镜反射着画面，交织成这美好的空间。

真的有点久没有回来了。

只有细小轻微喝水的声音，寂静的片刻。

「哥，你跟知城怎么回事？」铉辰突然开口打破静谧。

「什么。」突然拔高音调，又即刻降低音量。「知城跟你说？」

铉辰缓缓摇头，「大概是八九月的时候聊天时被我猜出来的。」

「其他人知道吗？」得到摇摇头的回答。

「对了，哥你怎么没干脆睡知城那里？要来跟我挤，当然我是很欢迎。」

旻浩扬起单边嘴角，「我总是需要点睡眠的时间。」

铉辰差点没被水呛到，尬笑了几声。

「那么，旻浩哥你是怎么想的呢？」

旻浩没有回答，举起杯喝一口水，再轻轻的说：「知城他想要什么，我就给他什么。」

铉辰眨了眨眼不敢置信。

昏黄灯光下美丽的男子轻声诉说自己的笃定，一脸平静，美丽长睫毛下的双眼温柔而坚定，简单明了，纯粹的近乎牺牲。

「哥，你完全陷进去了。」

旻浩一脸平静，轻轻地嘴角上扬笑了，「我知道。」

半夜，

旻浩被手机来电铃响给吵醒，接起来是A，对话那头是乱七八糟的杂声，混乱的音乐重音与人声。

「Lee，想我吗？」

「不想。我在首尔，现在是半夜三点。」

「我就是想找人讲讲话。」

旻浩可以感觉到A身在灯红酒绿的欢乐派对，突然，剎那间，就只是想找人说说话。

他摇摇头叹了口气。

「嗯，你说吧。到安静一点的地方，不然啥都听不到。」

他坐起身，打了一个很大的哈欠。他也曾在人群中感到孤单。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」话筒一端突然传来一阵乱七八糟的狂笑。

「抱歉，Lee我跟大家打赌说你会愿意听我说话。」

「嗯，不意外。」冷淡疏离的口气。

A可以想象出来话筒那端旻浩那嫌恶的表情。A刷地站起身，快速走到比较安静墙边，无视众人的嘲弄奚落。

「Lee，你，我，……谢谢……。」A想不出该说什么。

「没什么，没事的话，挂了。」旻浩挂上电话。

「我……」A的话被切断在空气里，消散在混乱的杂声中。

旻浩无奈地将手机放回床头柜，离床，打算去喝杯水。

他正走出房门，看到练舞区的剪影，正做着分腿式手倒立，双手抵着地板，头在下脚在上，双脚分开，保持平衡。

是铉辰，他走了过去。

铉辰缓缓收回姿势，站起身。

「旻浩哥，你怎么醒了？」

「接了通国外朋友的电话。在练什么啊？」

「苏姊教我平静心情的方法，教了我一些瑜珈和静力平衡的动作。蛮有效的，同时可以锻炼平衡感。」

「要不也教我？」

「现在？」

「我有时差睡不着。」

「哈哈哈哈……。」

两个身影就着窗外的夜光，在木头地板上缓缓地做动作。

银白雪花在空中飞旋飘落，随着重力吸引缓缓坠落。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑暗版的日本民间故事桃太郎MV之灵感发想来源: 東京ゲゲゲイ「ゲゲゲイの鬼太郎」 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8rly_GCRoA

蓝天白云的好天气，

李旻浩穿着成套的深色运动装束，简单银饰点缀，肩着一只背包，走在首尔城市街道。

旻浩按图索骥来到陌生大楼，工作人员把他带入了练习室，他上周接下这份工作，是为歌手K的MV作为参演舞者演出，除了邀请他还有邀请另外的舞者，他听完编舞者的名字就答应了。

工作人员提供歌曲DEMO和MV概念简介，黑暗版的日本民间故事桃太郎，他被分配到的角色是狗，另外一位不认识的舞者角色是猴子，歌手K当然是桃太郎。编舞者与雉鸡舞者还没来，他坐着阅读着资料。

门开，走入的是气质优雅的苏娜，礼貌地对每一位工作人员与舞者打招呼，编舞老师随之而来。

旻浩是第一次看到苏娜跳舞，只前都只听铉辰说过FLOW舞团的苏娜，颇有些实力，乍看之下异常纤细，跳起舞来实则爆发力超强，像是体内安藏着永动能量，动静之间做得很棒。

练习结束，编舞老师先行离开，工作人员说今天已结束，练习室供大家使用。茶水间准备了食物，请各位舞者随意。

旻浩更衣后肚子有些饿，走到茶水间，拿取业主方备好的三明治与红茶，边吃着边低着头看刚获得的介绍说明档案，时而边回想着刚刚的舞步，突然有脚步声朝他走过来。一双艳红高跟鞋伫定在他身旁。

他闻声抬头，灰黑条纹衬衫黑西裤，更衣完的苏娜，姿态优雅地落座他身旁的沙发，双脚交迭。

「旻浩，在思考什么呢？要不说给姊姊听听。」

「苏娜。」旻浩随意招呼一声就继续低头不理会。

「你不在的时候，我可有好好～照顾你可爱的弟弟们，铉辰和”知城”喔。」苏娜刻意强调的语气。

他蹙眉不悦。

「要不～跟姐姐到舞蹈室～散个步，我们好～好聊聊。」

舞蹈室已是空无一人，只有两人的脚步声。

旻浩和苏娜分别一前一后将入口门锁起，他往左，苏娜走往右侧，两人分别在一侧，

苏娜脱下高跟鞋，解开衬衫领口和袖口的钮扣，卸下腰上的细皮带，然后开始旋转脖子与脚踝。他脱去外套，再脱去毛衣，只剩一件宽松纯黑长袖，卸下皮带，将运动鞋的鞋带拉紧，开始旋转肩关节。

气氛紧绷似乎一碰及发。

**Battle!**

旻浩随意的用手机拨放近日十分热门的流行曲，有着快速的重音节拍结合美妙的旋律。他转转头颈，走入中央，动作流畅踩点节奏，舞感动作力道都令人赞叹。

苏娜摇摇手指，换他了。苏娜示意换音乐，播放的居然是纯粹无人声的嘻哈节奏，双脚先慢后快交叉步进入教室中央，然后居然手撑地开始地板动作。

What! Breaking!

旻浩挑眉略有些惊讶。

苏娜一停，旻浩即刻上前。

他来个流畅的月光漫步后退，再随着节拍一点一点往后仰，再一点一点往上直身，最后快速旋转，舞感非凡。

换人，音乐停了，苏娜不以为意，单脚站立一脚侧边缓缓上抬做竖一字马，然后脚再往后做了个静平衡。再双手撑地缓缓竖直身躯与双腿倒立，双臂弯曲做了几下倒立的伏地挺身，再腿前后劈开做了几个不同的平衡。

超力量动作与平衡。

这个他可做不到，没想到本来只以为是外表纤细爆发力强，实则肌肉持续力与强度都很棒，柔软度与超力量动作，这真不是他擅长。

苏娜最后站起身，旻浩竖起右手大拇指。

苏娜哈哈哈哈的笑了。「没想到你性子其实也是很爽快的呀。」

她伸出右掌，两人握上再互轻碰了一下肩膀。

旻浩说着，「苏娜这次算你赢了，节奏感或舞感我可没输喔。」

「哼哼，所以你力量、平衡、柔软度都输给我了喔。承认吗？」

「啧。」

「你这个现代舞舞者，怎么来参加POP？」

「歌手K是我朋友，」苏娜耸耸肩，「而且，舞蹈哪来的局限？」

「这到是真的。」旻浩干脆的点头。

「不瞒你，有部分原因，我是对你有兴趣才答应的，工作人员提供的舞者名单上有你的名字，这可是你巡演完的第一份工作呢。」苏娜挑眉。

在那夜派对看见旻浩的舞着实吸引了她的注意，当然还有知城的反应。

「如果你是想要警告我跟知城的关系倒可不必了。」他冷脸沉声直接挑明。

「嗯？」苏娜歪头惊讶，装一脸纯洁无辜。

「你跟”知城”之间～跟我没关系啊。我只是纯粹旁观觉得有趣。哎呀，像是被踩了尾巴的猫炸毛，真可爱。」

苏娜硬拉着旻浩一起晚餐，西班牙料理热情色彩斑斓的风味。

「你前个舞团巡回完，一定也有收到其他团的甄选邀约，怎么中断？」

旻浩单边嘴角扬起，冷淡的假笑。

苏娜喝了酒，双颊轻微泛红着，气势变得柔软，优雅气质却更显著，看着默不作声的旻浩，轻笑了起来，引来旁人的注目。

「我听K说，3racha曲子在海外业界风评很好，音乐早就卖出许多到海外。只是在以目前本土吃名气与僵固思维的产业里，他们的新潮活力不被认可。你若以为他们仅是在LIVE HOUSE STAR表演的团队，就太小觑了。」

旻浩眼神透着厌恶，「苏娜我没想到如你这么世俗。”不参加舞团甄选/不在舞团里跳舞就会配不上知城”，你拐弯抹角的不如直说，也是，你古典芭蕾出身，急于脱离框架转换到现代舞，却仍活在框架中。」

「你！」苏娜束眉瞪大双眼，忍住爆炸边缘的怒火，狠瞪着他。

旻浩收住厌恶的表情，转而即为冷淡的口气讽刺着。「哇，没想到你是真心地希望我跟知城之间能够继续，我自己根本还没考虑到这些呢？ 不愧是年长的姊姊。」

苏娜不怒反笑了，压抑住愤怒，快速转换外在情绪表现一直是她的专长。「你怎么看出我出身古典芭蕾。」

他没有回话。

那千锤百炼的优雅气质，纤细而强悍，精细而充满爆发力，在痛苦中屹立不摇坚韧不拔，宛若神圣的苦修士，压抑内心真实情绪，将身体奉献给美。不就是古典芭蕾的基础？

跟A截然不同的相反，A那家伙是全然以欲望情绪为根本的舞蹈。

「我仍然活在框架中吗？」苏娜呀然失笑。

「没有任何称赞或是贬抑，我只是叙述我看到的。古典芭蕾很棒啊，我佩服欣赏，纯粹我个人性向不合。」旻浩挑眉，他刚也是一时被苏娜的言语激怒有些冲昏头才这么直接了当。

「而且，框架是支撑这个社会运行的架构。」

突然苏娜掉下眼泪，

「你哭什么啊。」旻浩忍住翻白眼的冲动，递给苏娜一张纸巾。

「似乎被你戳破了。」苏娜拿起纸巾吸去眼角溢出来的泪水，又扬起笑容。

「你真懂姊姊我，虽然我不甘心，但是我好开心啊。」

翌日，

黑夜静谧的时分，白昼早已消失黑夜已入中旬，若有鬼怪则将百鬼夜行。

老公寓里，

旻浩正在练舞区练习昨日甫学习的舞蹈，突然，门铃跟手机来电铃声一起响起。

旻浩蹙眉狐疑，现在谁还会用门铃，又吵又响，直穿耳膜撕扯着小区里的宁静。

那人很有耐性的一直压按门铃声毫不间断的激鸣，他不得不下楼，开门。

是A，看见他就扑上来，毫无头绪不分青红皂白就哇哇大哭了起来，A蓬松的长发，一直搔刮他的鼻子让他一直很想打喷嚏。

喔，铉辰正惊讶得睁大眼站在不远处的路边，他赶忙招手让铉辰过来。

旻浩用力推开爆哭中的友人，冷然说着，「A，你够了。冷静点。」

A抬起头，激动的热泪融化眼妆，睫毛膏与眼影融化成黑色泪水从眼眶流下，昏暗街灯下，脸颊两条模糊黑色泪痕，扬起嘴角有种诡谲的荒谬美丽，「嗨。你是Lee的小男孩吗？」

「不是他。」旻浩冷冷的说。「铉辰，这是我朋友A。」

A格格轻笑着，「你好，我是A。」泪水仍从那布满血丝的双眼中滑落。

老公寓里，

旻浩坐餐桌前，双手盘胸瞪着坐在另一张餐椅的A。

铉辰泡了浓浓的巧克力牛奶，递上去。

A沐浴后似乎冷静了不少，换上了宽松的衣裤，多国混血的A偏深肤色，极夸张的身形强壮而火爆，深邃的五官丰厚唇瓣却仍带着些亚洲人的特色，静静地坐在餐桌前，喝下铉辰递过来的温热巧克力牛奶。

旻浩冷淡的口气：「说吧。」

「巡回结束，你就离开了。」

「废话。你上次打给我不是正在派对里乐着？」

「就是那通电话，挂掉后，突然觉得一切都很空虚。周围都是悬浮的彩色泡泡，破裂后只余下一地黏黏的恶心的肥皂液。」

「呵，你不就是活在彩色虚幻里，自我麻痹。」他冷笑几声。

「FUCK!」A口出脏话，「要不是认识了你，我也不会突然清醒，醒过来超痛苦，我不停的挣扎，又被拉回去，又再挣扎脱离。」

他嘴角抽搐。

「我有话直说，我想脱离我原本的糜烂生活模式，Lee你是我想到唯一可以帮助我的人。」

翌日，

A将蓬松的头发绑成马尾，穿上他朴素的衣裤，跟着铉辰一起去S演艺大学上课，他则掐准时间，在铉辰去FLOW团练前把A接回公寓。

公寓的练舞区木头地板上，旻浩热身后开始练起舞，A则停下原本的肌肉锻炼，改为拉伸动作，看着他跳，然后开始指点，直到他必须要停下来休息。

旻浩气喘吁吁，汗水狂喷，坐在木头地板上，仰头喝水，稍微恢复后掏出问题，「不只性欲，A你居然连舞也要暂时封印吗？」

A耸肩，扬起单边嘴角，「啰苏，先来个感谢，我的指点。」

旻浩笑了，诚挚感谢，「谢谢，很受用，请继续给予建议指教。」

A扬眉有些出乎意料旻浩的坦率直接，倒也真心真意的笑了起来，对于舞蹈他们两人都毫无保留的全力以赴真诚认真。

「休息十分钟，我们再继续。」

「没问题。」


	3. Chapter 3

窗外白雪静静的飘落，在黑夜里静静的无声无息。

公寓里，A正在练舞区里进行着静力平衡锻炼。

旻浩坐在餐椅上看着手机屏幕，正拨放着暗黑桃太郎MV。

三位舞者都戴上特殊的白色瞳孔片，极浓妆容墨黑眼妆与唇膏，鬼怪妖物般的装扮，画面诡谲黑暗具幻想色彩，配合着乐曲跳着舞，桃太郎看着镜头唱着歌，雉鸡优雅的鞭转回旋，猴子跳着Breaking大风车旋转，黑毛犬踩着节奏舞感非凡。

他收到邀请参加歌手K的演唱会的案子，因为暗黑桃太郎MV推出后很受欢迎，歌手K计划着在演唱会上安排特别舞台，将原本三分半的歌曲延伸表现剧情为七分钟。

他滑开手机，手指输入对话询问苏娜。

_LK :_ _特别舞台，你参加？_

_NANA:_ _我下个月开始_ _Flow_ _公演，跟_ _K_ _有交情，参加首尔两场。_

_LK :_ _猴？_

_NANA :_ _他是_ _K_ _的专属舞者，一定全参，你呢？_

_LK :_ _了解。_

他发现自己喜欢这种表达特定角色的表演，刚工作人员跟他说要延展为七分钟，他脑海里就浮现许多编舞与角色间的互动。铉辰说得准，自己特别擅长表达特定角色，而且喜欢，不需要限定舞蹈种类，现代爵士芭蕾嘻哈Poping, vouging…，凸显表达角色的个性与特色。

他心潮澎湃。

「「「「呀啊！！！！！！！」」」」

巨大的一声短促吶喊。

紧接着一阵又重又急脚步A快速的冲浴室，再快速朝他走来。

「剪刀！给我剪刀！！」

旻浩狐疑，看着异常极端坚持的A，放下手机，站起身，从橱柜抽屉里拿出剪刀给他。

A一拿到剪刀立刻走入浴室，对着镜子高拉起马尾辫，从最根部，狠狠的用力剪断，沉重的发辫掉在地上，发出一声闷响，原本头上发丝失去束缚蓬松炸散开来，像陀蓬松焦黑的蒲公英花团。

A开始将剪刀贴着头皮从最底部开始剪发，快速而坚决，黑发暴躁扭曲像是枯萎干草被剪去一簇簇落下，像是过去的烦恼污秽苦楚烦忧全一一落在地面。

旻浩站在A身后挑眉没有说话。

Ａ手速运剪快速开合，不一会儿就变成狗啃般高低不平的寸头。

「这个长度，可以用刮胡刀剃了吧？」A从镜子里看着身后双臂盘胸的旻浩问着。

「你试试。」他拿起他的电动刮胡刀，递给A。

浴室里传出刮胡刀叽叽声，再传来哗啦啦的水声，

A最后用毛巾擦干，走到练舞区，镜子里出现的是光头的A。

光溜溜的头颅，没有头发，裸露的五官脸孔没有丝毫发丝修饰遮掩完全崭露，镜子里A，看起像是截然不同的另外一个人。

A张开双臂，仰起头，闭上了双眼，深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，当Ａ收回双臂收回下颚，睁开双眼看着镜子里的倒影，宛若重生。

然后，Ａ开始跳舞，

若说昨日的A是近乎癫狂，那么现在的A已撕裂”近乎”边界，非人类般的动作，宛若强大的能量全收在那强悍的身躯里，踩踏着内心的节奏，像是生命力流动，原始旺盛充满能量。

旻浩想，这应该是把原本都用在糜烂的能量全收敛起来，然后就淬炼成精了吗？大澈大悟的力量这么有用？还是这是剃光头的力量？等等，这是什么回事，也就是说我既目睹又协助了难得可贵的蛇蜕皮或是进阶？现实中这可不是什么ＲＰＧ游戏啊。旻浩苦笑。我倒希望自己才是蜕皮的那个。

但是A这突破也变得太强，跟方加入舞团不久甫开始职业生涯的自己不同，原本A就是最接近首席的少数人之一，但现在这个程度，对A来说AKI舞团已太局限。A太强又太棒。

晚上，铉辰回到公寓，看到正在练舞区练习的光头A看得出神了。

他如同往常一样，沐浴后裸着上身穿着灰棉长裤，抓着毛巾边擦拭着头发，走到铉辰身旁。

「旻浩哥，这个A是完全不一样的人吧，不仅仅是发型不同。」铉辰仍再震撼里，带着钦佩的口气。

「你感受力真的很强呢。」

旻浩格格笑了起来，「昨天怎么没回来睡啊？」

「我去找彰彬哥。」铉辰直接回答。

「喔。变直接了。」

「嗯，不再压制，而要跟内心的野兽沟通共处。A教我的。」

旻浩扬起单边嘴角，先是压抑型的苏娜，再来是原始欲望型的A。还有我这个乱七八糟的学长，你认识我们真不知道是运气好还是差，应该不会被我们胡乱指点给玩坏吧…。

他没有说什么，伸出手像往常一样揉搓铉辰的头发。

校园附近的连锁咖啡馆Soul Café，旻浩正独自坐在转角的沙发，简单的素色毛衣与牛仔裤，慵懒舒适的倚着，嘴里正嚼着冰块，喀拉喀拉作响，自在而疏离。

「旻浩，你来得真早。」

A浅灰T恤配青蓝牛仔裤简单的穿著却遮掩不住火爆的身材，原本光秃秃的头已长出可爱的黑棕色小小卷毛，像是剃寸头的绵羊。

「是你跟我约在这里的，自己还晚到。」

A不以为意，「刚那堂哲学课老师延后五分钟，」

「你还跟铉辰一起上课？」

A眨眼，「看我心情。」

「说吧。」

「我们来办舞展，」A在旻浩对面位子坐下。

「嗯？」

「我想要自己编舞表演，有兴趣吗？你不是最近在想着要成立自己的Studio，这不就刚好可以作为第一步。」

「我只是想要建个基地在这个城市。」旻浩说。「自行编舞表演听起来很棒，最近一想到暗黑化童话故事之类的就让我灵感澎湃。」

A被旻浩勾起兴趣。

「先前参加歌手K的MV暗黑桃太郎触发我的思考。像是黑暗版的绿野仙踪，这种主题，缺乏勇气的狮子之类的。」

「主题我们可以再讨论，光我们两个有点无趣，你还有没有觉得可以纳入的人？」

旻浩想起怒哭笑情绪快速转换的气质苏娜。「有，但是他最近要FLOW舞团公演。」

A点了点头，「对了，把铉辰拉进来。」

「嗯？」

「你最近没仔细看他跳舞吧，仔细看得话可以看到快要诞生正在啄蛋壳的小嘴，非常令人怜爱。就是不知道诞生出来的是白肉鸡还是老鹰还是凤凰了。」A耸耸肩，「不过就算是白肉鸡养养也是可以进化的。」

「等等，你跟着在大学上课，也顺便玩了什么宠物养成游戏吗？」

A哈哈大笑了起来。

FLOW公演刚好卡在铉辰期末考最后一科结束的晚上。

铉辰快速冲洗后换上白衬衫与黑裤，套上保暖的针织衫再穿上长羽绒外套抓起保暖围巾，在旻浩催促中边走边围上。

花束是昨夜就准备好的现在正拿在A的手上，A穿上连身深蓝长裙，素黑高跟，外穿长羽绒衣，短卷毛就让它自然蓬松。

旻浩一身海蓝色细白直条三套件的西装，配上皮鞋，头发梳拢整齐，帅气美艳，正快速大步踏向前。

FLOW的公演会场颇大，约可容容纳约400人，三人坐落后灯光就暗起，舞台布幕缓缓拉起。

FLOW的舞蹈风格很难分类，若一定要给个名称应该是自然派，舞台上群舞组舞到独舞，结构分明交迭，舞者个人特色强烈，聚合在一起形成独特的有机体共生生态系，如潮水拍打礁岩，如稻梗在风中摇曳，如雨落树梢水珠迸裂绿叶轻晃。

FLOW的舞蹈对于刚入门或是对于从未接触过现代舞的人颇有难度，就像是刚接触古典乐的人一般很快就会入睡，但对于喜好现代舞的观众，FLOW带给他们的享受绵长而悠然，像是一段探索自然的旅程，动态的生长着，环境里有风有雨有冰雹有寒雪，有生有灭。

落幕后掌声热烈久不停歇。

铉辰去后台献花给苏娜，A和旻浩则在附近街坊等他。

美食餐厅小吃街，汤品店门口一半是料理台，锅里冒白蒙蒙蒸气往店外飘，香而温暖。

旻浩点了碗排骨汤，两人进了店内，狭窄的店里，一张双人座位坐着年轻男女，女孩正对着门口，男孩背对着门正低头吃着汤碗里的东西，女孩不知道说了什么将手放在男孩的手上，男孩什么反应都没，仍只顾着喝汤。

A发现身边的旻浩突然顿住面无表情，A眨了眨眼，低声问，「你的小男孩？」

「嗯。」

男孩似乎心有所感，突然回过头来。

知城看到与平日截然不同穿着正式的旻浩，头发往后梳拢整齐，羊毛大衣与海蓝西装白领衬着美艳的脸蛋，是走到哪里都会吸引人目光的男子。

知城立刻站起身朝他走来，「旻浩哥，你怎么在这里。」

他没有任何反应，知城握住他的手，「哥，你怎么啦？」

A往前一站解释，「我们一起来看舞展。」

夸张身形的成熟女子，强壮而性感，同样穿着正式的深蓝连身长裙，鬈毛短发让她看起来出众而特别，站在旻浩身边两人相得益彰。

「你们好。」女孩也站起来了，一身特意打扮过的粉嫩小花洋装，勾住知城的手肘。

A腹诽，小女孩的直率又幼稚一副宣告主权的模样。

「嗯？旻浩哥。」

旻浩脱开知城的手，淡淡的说了声有事先走了，转身离开头也不回。

A看了眼知城，男孩脸上那惊讶搞不清楚状态的表情，耸耸肩转身跟上旻浩。

黑夜中，快速疾走的两人。

「你居然说不出话。」A调笑着。

「我心情很乱，我也觉得自己是个蠢蛋。但刚刚脑袋就空白了。」

「超纯情的啊，超少女漫画，像是16岁的傻样，光是看到两个人坐在一起就不能接受了。哇。」

「闭嘴！」

「我们得回去接铉辰，你知道吧。我们跟铉辰约在那间店。」

「DAMN，我忘了。」

地铁上，A把自己和铉辰的对话拿给旻浩看，

A与HJ的对话

_A:_ _我们不在汤品店，你得自己回去_

_HJ: OK_

_HJ:_ _旻浩哥还好吗？_

_A:_ _他是_ _16_ _岁般的恋爱_

_A:_ _纯洁的宛若蒲公英飞舞的种子在蓝天里柔柔的飘扬_

_HJ:_ _所以没事？_

_A:_ _懊恼自己傻呆_

旻浩嘴角扬起，也拿出自己的手机，发现铉辰已传来几封讯息。

HJ与LK的对话

_HJ:_ _我今晚跟知城一起睡喔，嘿嘿嘿_

_HJ:_ _知城是我的了，科科_

_LK: ……_

_LK: (_ _翻白眼图示_ _)_

旻浩刚洗完澡，裸着上身，灰绵长裤，如往常一样，走到餐桌倒水喝，突然手机来电，是知城。

「旻浩哥。」

「嗯？知城。」

「是谁？今晚汤品店你身边那人是谁？」

「我朋友A，AKI舞团巡回时认识。我们打算一起办舞展。」

「嗯，我知道了，旻浩哥，你没有想要问我什么吗？」

他掌紧握为拳，又放松又握紧，默不作声。

手机里传来只有微微的呼吸声。

「你不问我那个女孩子是谁吗？」知城忍不住脱口问。「难道只有我在乎，而你不在乎吗？」

「今晚在你身边的女孩是谁？」旻浩压下各种情绪毫无灵魂的口气，虽然他一点也不想知道，也不敢知道。

「是我去参加联谊，配对成功的女孩子喔。」知城夸张的口吻。

「喔。恭喜。」旻浩毫无灵魂口气。

「呀。你不生气吗？」

旻浩拳再次握紧又放松。

「不生气，没什么好生气的。」旻浩冷淡疏离的口气，眼神却截然不同，复杂情绪四窜散逸，眉头紧皱。

「什么，李旻浩，我如果跟那个女生交往，你赞成？」

「嗯。」拳紧紧握住指甲嵌入掌心有些刺痛。

「啊！」知城生气的大喊了一声，再来是断讯的无声无息。

A走来轻拍他的肩，他才发现自己站立在餐桌前许久，双拳紧握到疼痛。

他放下手机，拉开餐椅坐落，摀脸仰头，长叹一口气。

寒假来了。白雪霭霭覆盖着S市。

夜晚，栉比麟此的高楼灯光点点，住宅小区里一幢公寓一扇落地窗透着光，木头地板上铉辰和A与旻浩正在高强度的练习，三人素色上衣吸饱汗水，肌肤迸发汗珠。

A的肌肉不仅只是外观上的装饰，而是扎实的强悍，强度和速度和持续力惊人。

A说停下动作：「休息十分钟。」

铉辰腿软半蹲跪在地上喘气。

旻浩汗水流淌，「A你以前糜烂的生活是怎么练出这些肌肉的。」

「因为我的肉体交流采用了很多高难度的肌力动作，怎么，要来试试吗？让我教你边爽快边锻炼的方式。」

A无视他鄙视嫌弃的表情，用毛巾擦拭汗水，「铉辰明天休息一天喔。」

铉辰盘腿坐下，「为什么？」

「A跟我要去看场地找找人什么的。」旻浩放下嘴边的运动饮料回答着。

翌日，

旻浩穿上了他的海蓝西装白衬衫与海蓝色西裤，A也穿上细灰条纹白衬衫与黑西装裤与牛津鞋，中性风。

他们按着方灿传来的地址按图索骥登门造访，顺路在附近小有名气嵾鸡汤专门店买了鸡汤礼盒，当作伴手礼。

录音室的沙发位上，方灿坐在主位，旻浩与A坐在双人沙发，彰彬在另一边，知城却不在。

「你们想要自己办舞展，主题是黑暗版的绿野仙踪The Wonderful Wizard of Oz？」方灿听完旻浩简单叙述。

「嗯，想要勇气的狮子、想要心的锡人、想要智慧的稻草人，想要回家的桃乐丝。凑齐四个人就可以演出，角色各有突出特点，同时人们十分熟悉的故事，黑化版可以将年龄层切割给成人观赏。」

方灿快速的思考分析，最后点点头，「很有趣。」

「你们有想过要什么类型的音乐吗？ 」彰彬问。

「不受限，配合角色个性和舞者擅长的风格做混搭。」

A说，「基本的构想，例如稻草人，可以用经典格言做RAP混音，展现他被世俗的各种观念绑架无法思考。而锡人这个角色，你们觉得人的独白与金属噪音混齿轮声如何呢？」

旻浩接着回答：「我喜欢狮子，流行电音舞曲混合狮子猫咪叫声或是动物的吼叫声。当然看你们有没有什么其他的想法。」

他停顿了一下又开口，「我们另外一位舞者苏娜应该会混芭蕾混搭Breaking来跳，所以应该会要古典乐混和嘻哈或beatbox之类。」

「Breaking？那位娜姊吗？」彰彬略带惊讶的问了一下，他只见过这位女性一次，之后都是听铉辰谈起教导他很多的娜姐。

「嗯，我跟苏娜Battle他跳了Breaking，我输了。」旻浩干脆承认。

「喔，没听你说过啊。」Ａ扬眉。

「我舞感节奏感可没输。BUT苏娜很强。」旻浩摊手。

「嗯，你们还没找资金吧？」方灿突然问到。

旻浩和A两人对视一眼，旻浩想了想斟酌的说：「这次舞展并非以营利为目的，纯粹是为了创作。我跟A打算各出部分，看铉辰和苏娜愿意出多少，最后盈余分成。」

「以3racha名义，也算一份吧。刚好可以打响名号。」

彰彬不太敢相信，「真的吗？灿哥。」

方灿首肯确认。

「这样录音室租金缴得出来吗？」彰彬突然间有些担心。

旻浩赶紧握住方灿的手，「就这样说定了，请多多指教。」


	4. Chapter 4

老公寓

夜里，

铉辰洗完澡走出浴室，看见餐椅上呆坐的旻浩，手里拿着绿野仙踪的小说。

「旻浩哥，你在揣测角色内心啊？」铉辰拉开餐椅在他身边坐下。「我没想到你会选狮子。」

「你不觉得狮子很适合我吗？」旻浩放下书，双手在脸前做了个似猫似狮的掌抓，配上不伦不类的吼叫，「喵吼呜。」

铉辰想了想，「如果说毛茸茸的动物的话，你的那件大衣外套是蛮像的。」

他单边嘴角扬起，略有些高傲又有些苦涩，「我跟狮子一样想要勇气。」

铉辰看着旻浩若有所思的侧脸，倒水入杯，喝了口。

「我听了灿哥传来的DEMO，音乐超棒的。」

「很棒，明天试跳然后看有那些地方要调整。」

「旻浩哥，我觉得要缩短我独舞的时间。」铉辰说，「我没办法负荷这么长的时间。」

「你自己拿捏决定，明天一起跟A和苏娜讨论。」

「旻浩哥你最近怎么了？」

铉辰忍不住，「你最近变得很冷静，回答也符合逻辑又理智，一点都不四次元，完全不像原本的旻浩哥。」

铉辰歪头轻问，「你跟知城怎么了吗？」

「他前几个礼拜跟我说，我们两个是Friends with benefits。」

旻浩伸出右手掌，「朋友感情。」，再伸出左手掌「身体交流。」挥挥双手手掌「两者兼并。但是他没办法继续。」

「他说这个停止。」左手掌握拳收起，「所以我们现在是纯朋友。」挥挥右手掌。

铉辰倏地站起，「这，韩知城，哇，他是个笨蛋。」再看着旻浩平静的脸，摇摇头。「哥你也是。」

铉辰叹了口气，坐下，「我不懂。」

他略带无奈的笑，「谁又懂呢。」

铉辰突然灵光一闪，「干脆，你找谁假装一下，来骗知城，我不相信他能够忍。」

「找谁，你吗？」旻浩一秒移位坐到铉辰的腿上，大拇指轻轻滑过丰润的下唇瓣。

「呀！呀啊啊啊。」铉辰整张脸全皱在一起，乱吼乱叫。

他立刻起身，「你看，没这么容易假装的。」

「顺其自然吧。我也有点搞不清楚自己在想什么。」

铉辰缓过来了，叹了口气，摇摇头，拿起桌上的按摩乳膏，开始按摩酸痛的肌肉。

旻浩拿起绿野仙踪的小说，继续阅读。

A从浴室里出来打了很大的哈欠，A走到餐桌区坐下来也拿起按摩乳膏，开始按摩肩颈。

一如日常。

舞展的时间已经订下，旻浩预订了S演艺大学里中型表演厅两个周六晚上，服务人员音效场控与灯光全都外包给一间公司，舞衣来自海英介绍的毕业学长姐的工作室，四人妆发是由歌手K赞助了他的团队。

宣传的方法很简单，除了LIVE HOUSE STAR以外，更在多间LIVE HOUSE里进行三到五分钟左右的宣传演出，看店家的愿意给予的时间进行调整，跳完发传单。现场拍摄上传到网络，在线线下一起宣传。

时间在高速运转下飞逝，五月，树叶转深绿且舒展，一转眼就是舞展。

热好身的铉辰已着装完毕，浮夸妆容与舞衣，过白的粉底与浓黑扩散的眼妆，黑化稻草人站在舞台侧预备位置等待。

旻浩穿着蓬松黑毛狮装，白脸黑猫眼妆与脸颊上的胡须，与其说像狮子不如说像是头巨型黑猫。

他看着舞台上独舞中的苏娜，接下来就要换他，他听见自己胸膛鼓动的心跳，感觉到涌动的血液，他很兴奋想要赶快上台。

漆黑的空间，仅有一盏灯打亮在他身上，观众席漫起烟尘漂浮在光线中，心跳就是节奏，心弦就是旋律，他随之起舞。寂静中，他心思泛空热血沸腾，听见自己的呼吸，观众目光紧盯有些刺痛，令他感到超过温暖的灼烧，却并非难以忍受。

没有勇气的狮子在都市丛林里迷失方向，胆怯的不敢前进，只能原地打转，因为害怕，只能伪装高傲冷然，因为恐惧，只能虚伪的怒吼。

没有勇气，也不知道该如何有勇气，想要前进，却没有力气。

狮子不停再各种动物与城市车流声与人声嘈杂中打转，惊慌失措，脚步踉跄，不停打转，跌落再地，声止，静谧之中只有细小的啜泣声。灯光紧收成一束，照亮舞台中央那孤独哭泣的身影。灯灭。

灯亮，黑化的稻草人出现在舞台的另一角。

旻浩在黑暗中，走回后台，

他看着舞台中的铉辰像是闇黑火焰，寂静中让人目不转睛，他移动着伴随脚步声与呼吸声，突然动作停止，以一个宛若非人的姿态，令观众倒抽一口气。

音乐起，哲学格言化做声音流出，To be or not to be./ No pain no gain/ We think too much and feel too little./ Live well, love lots, and laugh often………，彰彬与知城的声音一句句像是柔软的丝带不停缠绕在稻草人身上，黏浊的累赘，铉辰动作越来越重，沉重令人无法呼吸，重摔跌落在地。随着观众的细小惊呼，灯光熄灭，一片黑暗。

音乐再次响起，舒缓的古典乐，是迷失的桃乐丝苏娜，纤细精细宛若精巧的瓷器跳着芭蕾，迷茫不停打转找不到回家的方向，令人心痛，偶尔夹杂着强烈的beatbox舞者骤然跳跃的爆发力是桃乐丝的挣脱框架的奋战，惹人怜爱，故事再度推进。

四位舞者分别独舞带出角色同时推进故事，迷失的桃乐丝，懦弱胆怯的狮子，无法思考的稻草人，依欲望驱使行动的锡人。

群舞，四个角色一同黑暗无光隧道奔驰冒险，身陷囹圄枷锁苦苦挣扎。

有观众哭了，原来深陷黑暗中的我并不孤单，原来有人跟我有相同的痛与伤。

群舞独舞组舞。桃乐丝在挣扎着找寻自我，狮子在逃避中消极哭泣，稻草人在众说纷纭的沉重格言里无法动弹，被欲望引领的锡人找不到爱。

内心脆弱与情绪，摊展在眼前，揭露最脆弱柔软的一面，正视伤口，轻柔的细心地小心翼翼的挑去尖刺，拭去浊脓，忍耐那发炎的红肿热痛，感受缓缓愈合时的麻痒。

灯光熄灭布幕落下，台下观众席静默，只有呼吸声。

这个舞码是多么的特别，独树一格毫不受限的舞蹈风格混搭，黑暗系的暗彩斑斓，华丽孤寂尖锐疗愈，矛盾而协调，充满灵气，四位舞者各有独特的特性，加上绝妙特殊配乐，精彩炸飞脑中词汇，仅存赞叹。

方灿开始鼓掌，彰彬终于缓过来，拐了一肘仍呆住的知城，然后用力拍动双手鼓掌。

幕拉起，四位舞者上台谢幕，掌声逐渐膨胀越来越热烈。

A和旻浩拿着话筒，分别介绍完舞者后，铉辰、苏娜、旻浩与A四人鞠躬，迎来热切掌声。

旻浩点名感谢台下的3racha音乐，灯光打亮在观众席他们三人身上，彰彬和知城跟着方灿站起身鞠躬。

后台，

旻浩脱下黑狮装束，用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发，他的血液仍汩汩奔流，渴求着下一场的演出。

脱下舞台装束的四人互视一眼，黑白强烈浓郁的防水舞台妆与露出的自然肤色形成有趣的对比，哈哈大笑，擦去汗水，快速的合照了几张。再开始拿起卸妆油涂抹卸下。

「苏娜。」

四人闻声，一名男子传统三件式黑西服，匆忙闯入后台，跑到苏娜面前单膝着地跪下，从外套胸前内侧口袋掏出精致小盒，打开是戒指，钻石璀璨发光。

苏娜突然格格笑起，然后越来越大声，气质全无，狂放恣意地笑起来，再乍然终止。

「想要重新开始？」非常客气温和的口气，「如果是昨天以前，我应该会犹豫，但是现在，我更喜欢现在这个自己，过去已死，我们是FLOW里的好同事，明年我将会是首席。」苏娜站起身，优雅英气焕发，转身离开。

男子赶紧追上去。

铉辰张开嘴，A愣住了，旻浩睁大了眼，「哇，我刚看到了什么。」三人互相对视。

旻浩惊叹，「难怪苏娜常说旁观别人的故事最有趣，这真是太精彩了。」

A耸肩，「压抑派的好难懂。」

旻浩说：「你这自创的分类把我归为什么？」

A挑眉轻笑：「忠犬系啊。」

「哼，退一万步也是萌猫系吧。」

「是，旻浩哥最可爱了。」铉辰伸手摸旻浩的下巴，被一掌拍掉。

「恭喜你们。」3racha三人步入后台，都是难得的正装搭配显眼醒目的金属配饰，方灿手捧着巨大的花束，递往A和旻浩的方向。

「精彩绝伦，非常棒的表演与音乐。」

A毫不客气收下方灿手中的花束，「费了千辛万苦才脱身？」

旻浩嘴角扬起，「快感谢我直接从台上点名你们，这波宣传费就从分成里扣。」

「等等。」方灿连忙转移话题，「我觉得下周的表演可以增开末排站位。」

「还是要再加演？」

「哪来的场地啊。」

三人立刻围起来开始商议讨论。

公演结束的数日后，深夜里，

知城从录音室结束工作，摩托车划过深夜静谧回到小巷弄里的套房公寓。

沿着楼梯而上，门口昏黄灯光下站着挺拔的身影，黑色上衣蓝色牛仔裤，低着头。

此情此景似曾相似，令知城瞬间一阵恍惚，怦然心脏狂跳。

「晚安，旻浩哥，你怎么不先连络。有事情可以电话里说的啊。」他轻轻地说。

男子抬起头，美艳的容颜憔悴而疲倦，

旻浩深吸了口气，鼓起勇气，往前一步紧紧的抱住知城。

「知城，我们俩和好吧，我不愿意像现在这样，只是普通朋友的关系。」

「我不要！」知城用力推开，摇摇头。

原本爱笑活泼的男孩满脸苦涩，敲打着胸口。「我承受不了，我喜欢旻浩哥，但是不知道该用哪种方法去喜欢。单向的喜欢总是勾不着边际收不到响应，一个人吃着傻醋，没有理智的发火，胸口时常很难受。」

旻浩拳头握紧又松开。

「我也很难受。」他淡淡的说着。

「你什么都轻描淡写毫不在乎的模样，开放式的关系Friend with benefits，你总是不在意的模样。」

知城说着说的带着哭腔，「我不知道该怎么更进一步，我总觉得自己蠢傻幼稚，自己一头热忌妒吃醋发火，像个笨蛋。」知城用力地摇头。

旻浩伸手抓住知城的手腕阻止男孩继续敲打胸口。

「我很在乎你，是我没有勇气，没想到伤害了你。」旻浩单边嘴角上扬苦涩。

总是装着很冷淡，其实是想要掩饰自己的真实的内心。

他再次深吸口气，抱住知城。

知城哽咽抽气，「我们本来就没有交往过也不需要分手。恢复成朋友关系后，我真的觉得轻松很多，不需要犹豫自己该不该有情绪，反而很开心。」

旻浩怀中的知城哭了，这些日子以来累积的难受化做泪水。

「是我太自以为是了。」旻浩淡淡的说，轻拍男孩啜泣的背。

知城哭出来后心情轻松不少，不一会儿就冷静下来了，抬头轻轻推开拥抱，看着面无表情的旻浩，倒是笑了起来，「怎么办，现在这个情况好尴尬啊。」

「知城。」旻浩轻描淡写温柔万分，「我是真的很喜欢你。」

知城点点头，「我知道。」又摇摇头，「所以就这样吧。」

又是蓝天白云好天气的一天，

S演艺大学校园附近的连锁咖啡馆Soul Café，落地窗墙转角的四人座沙发位。

旻浩、A、铉辰与苏娜，简单讨论舞展最终的盈余的分法，分一分没有亏钱也算是顶好的。

A喝了一大口冰黑咖啡说，「我想要去学原始部落传统舞蹈，第一站是新西兰学毛利人HAKA战舞。」

旻浩点头，「很适合你。」

「我当然继续待在FLOW，明年首席就是我。」苏娜扬起眉略带挑衅看着旻浩问到，「你呢? 」

「参加甄选会，我想要去参加巡回演出。」旻浩单边嘴角上扬，表情有些疏离与期待参杂几丝苦涩。他失去留在S市的理由，或许这次不要只签半年约，签两年合约？

铉辰噘嘴，「旻浩哥，我会想你。」

「你这崽子，想什么，我不是偶尔还会回来？你离毕业还有一年，好好跳自己的舞，在FLOW里认真的恣意地跳。」

旻浩伸手搓乱铉辰的发。

「我更希望能收到你个人的独舞表演展的通知，让我有回S市的动机。Mow Studio已经注册好了，Mow在这次表演后也算有一些名声，要开舞展你就拿来用。」

没错，Mow dance Studio，他取的象形文字，两个可爱脚掌一上一下，中间是圆圆的鼻子。

「好。我会做的。」铉辰握拳，「我有想要找MP(苏娜的求婚者)一起合作。」

「什么，黄铉辰你翅膀长硬，敢揶揄你娜姊啦。」苏娜挑眉。

「哈哈哈哈哈。」旻浩和A都笑了起来。

突然，有人从落地玻璃墙外轻敲，四人转头，是彰彬。

棒球帽厚黑刘海一对小眼睛，那双眸在舞台上充满锐利的锋芒，现在在窗前看着铉辰温柔又真挚，黑上衣与破损牛仔裤搭配嘻哈风格金属饰品，单手插在口袋里，嘴角噙着笑意。

「Lovely birds，so sweet~」A摇摇头。

「我要被闪瞎了。」苏娜遮眼。

铉辰肩起背包，突然就停住，回头看沙发椅上的三人。

美丽强悍的旻浩哥，优雅气势万千的苏娜姊，和寸头短毛强壮卓越的A，三人脸上都噙着笑意，

「快去，怎么突然傻愣住。」旻浩挑眉。

那笑靥灿烂宛若璀璨的宝石，「那我先走了，BYE。」

铉辰蹦蹦跳跳的走出咖啡厅，一把搂住彰彬的肩，在朝店内的三人挥挥手，两人就朝另外的方向走去，越走越远。

「好萌的身高差啊。」苏娜突然说。

旻浩和A哈哈大笑。

故事就这样结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列故事的开始是因为我脑海浮现的一个画面，而让我想把这个故事写出来，如果能呈现1%，我就心满意足。
> 
> 終於來到了最末的句點。有點小小的開心。  
> 希望閱讀的你也可以從這小說中獲得一些什麼就好了

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐拙作" Healing Heart and Moving On "


End file.
